


Klingon hug dungeon

by toboldlyship



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Klingon, Light BDSM, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyship/pseuds/toboldlyship
Summary: Klingon!Spirk engaging into BDSM Klingon style .





	Klingon hug dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing :(  
> Pls don't judge me, my imagination ran wild.

The wine was flowing freely. General J'Kirk of the IKS Entr'priz and his servant Brigardier D'Spock were celebrating another one of their successful raids.  
It was pretty late for klingon standards so they decided to retreat to their bedroom.

They were both as horny as two targs in the wild when they arrived so sleep was no option. Instead they opted for some good old fashioned klingon sex.  
D'Spock set on courting his mate. He hissed at J'Kirk, tore off his clothes and clawed at his whole body. This aroused J'Kirk so bad he punched him in the face causing a split lip. The wound stimulated D'Spock even more and he violently grabbed his General and threw him on the ground. Then he jumped on J'Kirk and without warning he entered him from behind and yelled in success. J'Kirk let him continue at first but quickly decided to change positions. He hauled D'Spock over and broke several of his ribs in the process. After a short fight he finally had D'Spock where he wanted him. He tightly grabbed his shoulders and rammed his Dick straight into D'Spock fucking him hard and merciless.  
After two hours and several broken bones and bruises they were both lying satisfied next to each other panting hard.

After a few minutes J'Kirk rose to speak.  
''loDnal, can I trust you with something?“  
''Everything my Lord.“  
''Promise me by Kahless you won't tell anyone or else I'll have to skin you alive“, he growled.  
D'Spock nodded. ''I swear.“  
'' I, I do have certain preferences regarding sex... this violent wrestling we regularily engage in does actually very little for me... instead I prefer the... PCAH.''  
''What is PCAH“, D'Spock asked suspiciously.  
''It's well... uhm it's hard to explain. Why don't we use the regenerator to heal our wounds and retreat to the Holodeck so I can explain and show you everything“, suggested J'Kirk.  
''Alright.“

After their wounds were completely healed, they headed to the Holosuites. J'Kirk didn't bother engaging a privacy lock since his Crew knew that any disturbance would result in immediate death.  
He barked an order to run his personal program J'Kirk-Beta-3 and waited for his mates reaction.  
The familiar grid disappeared and was replaced by a bright dungeon. D'Spock was horrified, he wasn't suspecting that. The walls were completely empty, the familiar whips and knifes were missing. There wasn't even a single pair of handcuffs or a blindfold. It was disgusting.

''My Lord what is the meaning of this? What does PCAH stand for“, he wondered.  
''Well umm... it stands for 'Painless Hugging And Cuddling', '' explained J'Kirk.  
''But loDnal this is honorless for us klingons, not to mention that it's unnatural and pervert too. How am I supposed to enjoy sex if I don't break some bones or draw blood“, D'Spock ranted, his face openly displaying shock.  
''I know, that's what makes it special. I order you, no I even beg you to give it a chance. Please D'Spock.“  
''Okay fine, but I'm only doing this because you're my general and my lover. If you were neither I would have executed you already. Consider yourself lucky.“  
J'Kirk nodded his thanks.  
''So, how does the PCAH work?“  
''Let me show you“, J'Kirk whispered and gently took D'Spocks hand.

J'Kirk started caressing D'Spocks hand whilst gently kissing his neck causing him to shiver with excitement. J'Kirk continued carefully. He an a hand through his mates hair, hugged Spock and started stroking his back eliciting a satisfied moan. Finally, J'Kirk thought, he's ready.  
He picked D'Spock up and carried him over to the huge bed in the corner. He joined him after a few seconds and pulled him into his strong embrace. This aroused D'Spock who hugged him back. They passionately kissed, cuddled up and dosed off in each others arms. Both smiling.

After a while J'Kirk began to speak. ''So loDnal, I guess you liked it“, he grinned.  
''It was very arousing General. I can't wait to repeat tonight“, D'Spock whispered before falling asleep in his husbands arms.


End file.
